When we meet again Kittycat!
by ive-gone-all-jelliod
Summary: Set about 4 years after STITNOP. Its Rosie and Sven's wedding. This is going to be a proper story not a one shot. Read the authors note. And leave a review if you want any questions answered. Chapter 6 finally up! :
1. Chapter 1

Hey all,

This is a bit of a different idea for a fanfiction. So here it goes it takes some explaining.

It is set when Rosie and Sven are getting married. They are 20 I figured Roro and Sven wouldn't really wait long to get married. So here are the character stories.

Georgia: Went out with Dave for a long time but decided to go their separate ways when they started university. Georgia is studying English at university (I think she would want to be a writer.) She's still single.

Jas: Is still with Tom (of course) and she is at university with him studying horticulture. She still has her fringe.

Rosie: Is getting married to Sven.

Ellen: Isn't seeing anyone. Things never really worked with Declan.

Mabz: See's alot of guy's. She plays the field.

Jools: Has been on and off with Rollo for a long time.

Dave: Is a stand up comedian in London and is single. He hasn't seen Georgia for 2 years but has spoken to her on the phone alot.

Ok that's that any questions leave a review and I will try and write at the beginning of the first chapter. The first chapter should be up in the next few days Becky xx


	2. he is a bit more than groovy looking

**Hello lovely readers who I love lots. Here is the first chapter of (fanfare) when we meet again Kitty cat. Phoar I have just watched the notebook and I am a little upset haha I have seen that film at least 20 times and I still cry every time. Anyway enjoy and please R&R x**

10:30 am Viking wedding day,

I am currently wearing a Viking hat and furry boots. I think that I look slightly prat like and verging on insane. Rosie is wearing a large furry coat and a sort of gold bikini dress, she actually looks vair pretty. I said in what I like to think was a very polite sort of way

"Rosie speaking as one of your two single friends here I think I should be excused from wearing the hat."

"Really Georgia. I don't know how you could even say a thing like that. Besides I am the bride and what I say goes." Jas nodded over at me in a nodding fringey way. And then Mabz said

"I agree with Georgia I have Daniel coming as my date today and I don't want him to see me in a funny hat." We all looked at her cross eyed then Jools said

"Err Mabz your boyfriend's called Craig not Daniel." Mabz shook her head at us in a scarily adult way and said

"No that is so over. Daniel is my new boyfriend he's a doctor." We all ooered her and then carried on applying makeup. I think I look quite the sexy Kitty. Not that I am hoping to see a certain person who I might want to be a sex kitty for. Hmmm I wonder if Dave the laugh will be coming (once again not that I care). I said very subtly to Jas

"Jas, Is a certain laughy man going to be here today?" Then radio Jas had to go spoil it by saying very loudly.

"Do you mean will Dave be here today Georgia?" Then everyone raised their eyebrows at me except for Rosie she just smiled really big (it was slightly scary) and said

"Georgia, Dave is Sven's best man. Didn't I tell you?" No Rosemary you didn't. So Dave is going to be there well that's cool you know completely cool.

Infact it is as cool as a cucumber. Yes it is that cool.

1 hour later

All ready and waiting for the cars to arrive. I cannot believe this but Rosie has asked my Dad and one of his sad mates to take us in their clown cars. It is going to be very embarrassing, but I am a mature university student. So I will of course be wearing a paper bag on my head.

"Rosie. The cars are here. They are a bit mad aren't they" Rosie grinned at her Dad who patted her head and looked a little bit miz then he said "So young and already getting married." Aaaw how emotional it all is.

Okay getting into the clown cars in this short dress is a little harder than I thought it would be. I am going to have to jump in head first.

One second later

Ouch! I sort of dived in head first and slid all the way out of the opposite door and onto the pavement.

10 minutes later

After alot of careful manuvering we are all in the cars. And me and Jools have bags on our heads. Jas is looking disgusted at us and is pointing out nice hedges and the such like. Rosie is in the front of the car singing loudly and Mabz is applying some more mascara to her boy entrancers. Dad looks a bit scared actually it is quite funny to watch.

Another ten minutes later

Blimey how far away is this church. I am getting a bit fidgety.

"We are here! Sound the bells for the Viking shall have his bride!" Rosie shouted and kind of fell out of the car.

We all picked Rosie up and then we had to go and wait in this little porchy bit of the church. It smelt a bit like an old flannel. Then the vicar came out he looked a bit red in the face so I guess he must of met Sven and his family. He said in one of those droony voices

"We are just waiting for the best man and then we can begin." Well trust Dave to be late here we are waiting in a smell old porch and...Oh my God! Dave has just walked in and he is a bit more than groovy looking. He all tall and muscly and very fit looking. He smiled at us all and said

"Yes I am here but step aside ladies I have best man duties to perform you may all continue staring at me later. Especially you Georgia I must say you are still very sex kittyish." He winked at us and walked out but before he left he sort of touched my arm and smiled. Hmmm how very strange.

One second later

There is music playing and we have to line up and walk down the ail to the bottom of the church. I am at the back. Rosie is of course at the front. Well you can tell witch people are Sven's family they are all very tall and many have light up clothes. Hmm we are nearly at the bottom I have just seen Tom wave at Jas and now she is madly flicking her fringe. You would think that after the thousands of years they have been together Jas wouldn't need to go into fringe flicking mood. All the bridesmaids have to sit at the front and now we are watching the wedding.

"We are gathered here today to witness he marriage of two...bla bla bla" Well the vicar didn't actually say bla I added it for dramatic effect. That is something I have learnt throughout my time at university. "Do you have the rings?" The vicar is looking at Dave who looks like a rabbit caught in head lights. Dave said something under his breath then held up his hand to the vicar and ran to where Tom was sitting. There was alot of whispering then Dave came back with two rings and 

handed them to a vicar. Then he mouthed at me "That was a close one." Trust Dave to forget the rings. Honestly.

"And do you Rosemary Mee's take this man as your lawfully wedding husband do you promise to love and to cherish and to always ugh...what is this you have written?"

"Oh always feed me snacks of the fishy kind."

"Yes of course. Do you promise to always feed Sven snacks of the fishy kind?"

"I do."

"Very well you may...oh well continue kissing the bride." Sven had started snogging Rosie as soon as she said I do, it was quite sweet really but just a little bit strange to watch.

10 minutes later

Everyone is leaving the church Jas is all couply with Tom Rosie is running into the graveyards with Sven, Ellen is chatting with one of Rosie's cousins and Mabz is with Daniel. So it just leaves me with Dave. Hmmm this is strangely familiar isn't it? Dave is looking at me, stop looking at me you looking thing. The he said a very strange thing.

"I've missed you Gee."

**There you go please R&R I uploaded this quicker than I thought I would so yay! Becky xx**


	3. Kissing in the rain

**Hello. Thankyou for all the lovely reviews I am now mega excited to be writing this not that I wasn't excited before but you know! I'm sorry the last chapter was ever so short but I wanted it to end with what Dave said. This next chapter is going to be longer I have written it so many times I just love it even if it is cheesy I really hope you enjoy it and please review because I love them lots and lots. Becky x**

2 seconds later

Dave is staring at me with his tres groovy eyes. He missed me! But does he mean just as a friend missing me or oh sweet Georgia my heart pines for you? But he broke up with me how could he miss me? I mean lets not beat around the wotsit I missed him. Alot.

I opened my mouth to tell him I missed him to but Rosie ran over and jumped on my back.

"Come on Geeeeeeee! It's my wedding hurry your bum!" And she pulled me into one of the clown cars. I saw Dave shrug and he went off to find Tom.

10 minutes later

In the clown car between Rosie and Ellen.

"Did you see Dave the err you know laugh? He looked quite you know fit looking or something." Ellen stuttered along.

"Yes! If I was not a happily married woman I may have checked him out." Rosie replied. Everyone turned to look at me like err well looking things. What? Why are they looking at me like they know something I don't?

"So Gee did you see Dave the laugh?"Mabz asked whilst everyone else continued staring at me.

"Yes I did Mabz."

"And?" And what? I did not think anything about Dave. Nope nothing what so ever.

One second later

Well he did look quite categorically groovy looking. But I only thought that because I haven't seen him for along time. Yes that will be it. But he said he missed me. Still he didn't say I want you now did he. No he did not.

"Ugh Gee? Are you with us?"

"She's probably thinking about Dave."

"Oh err do you still like you know err like Dave or something Georgia?" Luckily I didn't have to reply because the car stopped and Sven jumped on top of us all.

One hour later

Wow this party's really good. Were all dancing madly especially Rosie and Sven. Rosie has just grooved up to me and said

"Let's do some of our old Viking backing dances it will be totally groovy!" I said

"Rosie I am twenty years old I am to mature to do Viking horn pipe dances."

2 minutes later

Doing the Viking hornpipe dance. I had forgotten just how groovy it is.

But it is blooming tiring I said to Jas

"Jas as amazing as we are I am going to have to have a rest." She smiled and I went over and sat at one of the tables.

One second later

I have just noticed Sven is wearing a pair of flares made completely out of fairy lights. He is it has to be said categorically insane.

"I'm surprised his legs aren't on fire Kittycat." I turned to see Dave stood behind me; he sat next to me and smiled.

"So how are you sexkitty?"

"I'm fine thanks Dave and you?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks. You know just spending time with the wife and kids." Wife and kids? What fresh hell. I opened my mouth and stared at him (yes I must have looked gorgeous).

"Haha your face Gee of course I'm not married can you imagine that." I laughed like a err laughing thing.

"Yes well I knew that I was just err yes."

"Right of course you did Gee." He looked at me. Infact he looked a bit unlaughish actually.

One minute later

Dave is still staring at me and I'm staring at him.

"I didn't want to break up." He said in a really mousey voice. What is he talking about? "I just thought that you could do better and well you probably don't feel the same but. Oh just forget it." He got up.

"It was nice seeing you again Georgia." And he turned and started walking away.

No don't leave. Quick Georgia gather your courage and run after him. Come on legs don't fail me now. I managed to get up and ran after Dave just to see the front door closing. I ran outside. It is freezing and it's raining, my hair does not deserve this.

"Dave!" I can see him in front oh please hear me you silly laughy man! "Dave wait!" He turned around and looked at me. Oh God now what do I do?

"How could you just go off to be a comedian without me Dave?"I asked

"I don't know Georgia, I don't know." He was walking towards me now. "I always thought you would find something better." He stopped about a metre away from me.

"So you didn't trust me?"

"I trusted you with all my heart. I loved you with all my heart. I still love you."

"I love you to." I ran forwards and he picked me up in his arms. And then I kissed him and it was Phoar and my mind didn't go anywhere because it was so good.

"I love you Georgia Nicolson." How beyond marvy is that? Very that's how marvy it is. Dave put me over his shoulder and carried me into the hall of the hotel we are all staying and partying at. And then he lifted me into the lift. When the doors closed he started kissing me again it was very groovy and a bit of number 7.

One second later

The lift doors just opened and an old couple have just got in. Dave put me down and now I can't stop laughing I can see Dave shaking next to me. Oh hurry up lift I am about to burst.

Oh thank you baby Jesus the doors have opened. Me and Dave practically fell out laughing.

"Oh it hurts too much to laugh." Dave said rolling around on the floor. I am just stood over him watching him rolling around it is quite funny. But then he got up and smiled at me really cheekily. And he unlocked his hotel room. Then he snogged me again but really really slowly and then...well goodbye snogging scale and hello a whole other scale.

2 hours later.

Dave is asleep and I have my head lying on his chest it is very groovy seeing him sleep. I looked over at the clock.

Oh my God! We have been here for two hours! And we are meant to be at the party I hit Dave and he opened his eyes.

"Dave don't you have a speech to make?"

"Oh buggeration on high!" He jumped out of bed and pulled his suit back on whilst I put my strange Viking outfit on. He held out his arm and we ran down the stairs completely forgetting there was a perfectly working lift. Then we ran into the party room where everyone was silent listening to Sven who appeared to be yodelling. When we came in everyone stared at us. Oh God I'm going beetroot and look at Dave standing there as cool as a cucumber, hang on why am I comparing us to vegetables?

"Oh Yaa. Here he is the best man he make the speech now." Dave ran up to the little stage thing and smiled.

"Hello everyone you will have to forgive me for my lateness I was over wise engaged." He winked over me, he is so bloody confident. "Now when I first met Sarah... oh I mean Rosie sorry the Swedish have so many wives it's hard to remember witch one your talking about..." Hmmm Dave has tres gorgeous eyes and a tres gorgey mouth and tres gorgey ugh nose? And what we just did was tres gorgey.

I wasn't really expecting to get to 10 with Dave it just sort of happened. Yeah it just happened we didn't really think about it and... Oh my God we didn't use protection!

**Hmm I don't know if I liked my wording on that end bit but it will have to do. Please R&R because I love it becky xx**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE :

_**I haven't updated for way to long adn I'm so very for being so rude it is a very long story including my rather crappy computer and a school production of the sound of music that I'm involved in. Anyhoo I'm getting back on track with my stories and I will be updating regularly. I love you all muchios :D **_

_**Becky xx**_

_**P.s: They next chapter of When we meet again Kittycat is being uploaded as soon as.**_


	5. with child?

**Hello lovely people,, I have missed you all terribly I really have. I have been in the Sound of music and it has just ended ( we got 7 standing ovations aaaand the London clever type drama wotsits said it was like a west end production.) But I have alot of free time now- disregarding GCSE's I'm going to make this story fabby to apologise for leaving it on the second chapter well here it goes please R&R.... p.s I hope I still have my Gee-isms.**

**One hilarious speech later**

Clap, clap and clap. Everyone is applauding Dave and he is doing comedy bows to everyone. He sauntered off stage and smiled in my direction, I was about to smile seductively back when an arm pulled me into a cupboard and no you silly people I don't mean a random floating arm pulled me into a cupboard it was most probably attached to a person.

**10 seconds later**

A very fringey person.

"Georgia were you with Dave the whole time you were away?" She stared at my with big eyes, I clicked my fingers and she blinked stupidly. "Gee?"

"Yes I was Jas." She looked all shocked. Her fringe flicking went mad.

"And what were you doing?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Stuff stuff Jas."

"Georgia did you get to number 10 with Dave the laugh?" Wow I think she's got a touch of the mystic Meg about her.

"Maybe." Oh my giddy God fringe flick overdrive.

"Georgia Nicolson I cannot believe you did that you have only seen him for about 6 hours and you do the full Monty with him! It's just so irresponsible."

"Come on we are all adults, number 10 is perfectly fine between adults."

"Well me and Tom are waiting until we are married. Tom says it's the right thing to do." That's when Dave walked in.

"Well hello Po and sexy kitty. What are you two doing in the cupboard hey?" He did a comedy wink at Jaz. But she got in her huff mobile and left the cupboard of fringe flickiness. Dave started staring at me with his crinkly smile.

**One minute later**

mmmmmmm. Dave's smile is truly gorgey, I remember it being nice but not this nice. His eyes are groovy too and his lips. Even his ears are nice!

"Georgia, why are you looking at my ears strangely?" Dave asked, cupping his hands around them.

"Well I err I thought I saw a err....." Dave kissed me before I could finish my sentence.

**5 minutes of snogging later**

The lip nibbler has returned. Yummy scrumboes I've missed this. Dave really can snog. I can feel myself going jelliod.

Oh no I have gone jelliod.

**One minute later**

I am now sitting in a bucket with Dave on top of me laughing like a loon.

"You really are great value Georgia, I really have missed you." Dave looked into my eyes as he said it then he said "And I've also missed your huge snozzle."

"Dave!" I said trying to get up.

Ho hum this bucket is firmly stuck upon my bottom. I will try and be full of maturiosity and walk out without Dave noticing. Dave is staring at me like a staring thing. I think he has seen the bucket he's just being nice enough to pretend he hasn't. I do like him even though he said I had a big nose. And I must admit I am a teensy bit worried about the whole number 10 with no boy balloon fandango, but it takes people ages to have sprogs it can't just happen with one go right?

**One month later,27****th**** January 2008,**

Oh Giddy God, I am running late for my romantic date for Dave and I haven't even applied makeup yet!

Rush, rush pant, pant. I am routing through my draws for my new liquid eyeliner.

**One second later,**

Oh found it! Right beneath one of my time of the month protectors, hmmm that reminds me I was due about 2 weeks ago. Ho hum pigs bum. Oh well I guess I'll just forget about it, I have far more important things on my mind, i.e. my date With Dave.

I quickly put on my eyeliner in a sexy flicky type way and glanced at the panty liners.

**Two seconds later**

Oh My God! Two weeks late? And after number ten with Dave...

I can't be?

Blimey o riley!

**Ringing Jas,**

"Hello?"

"Jas it's me."

"Who's me?" How incredibly dim is she?

"For Gods sake Jas, it's Georgia." She sighed, how very rude that is.

"I'm busy now Georgia, I've got lots of work to do. Tom's helping me..."

"Jas..."

"It's really interesting actually..."

"Jas!"

"What?"

"I think I'm pregnant?"

"Blimey."

"Yes Jas."

"Blimey."

"I know."

"Blimey."

"Jas?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." She hung up on me, how dare she. What a great best pal she is.

**Two minutes later,**

Right here's my plan. I'll go to my c'est romantic date with Dave and not mention anything about me being with child and then I'll run home and do a pregnancy test doo da. Simple. Except I'm having a major nervy B and I don't think I can hide it.

**The next chapter is the date. I'm looking forward to it. I think I have finally got my writing hat back on as I haven't been able to write anything for ages. Has any one seen the Twilight movie yet? I had a thing for Jasper,, but then again I loved him in the book :L **

**p.s sorry its so short! I'm really useless aren't I .**


	6. peeing on a stick!

**Bounjorno! I hope you all had a great Xmas. Mine was fabby. Anyway I've really been looking forward to writing this chapter; I want it to be quite funny but with a bit of aggerz. R&R please:] love Becky xx**

**Waiting for Dave to arrive.**

Phoar Dave is extremely late, if I wasn't maybe expecting a baby I would have to duff him up.

**One minute later**

The doorbell has just rung.

Oh Giddy God, In the name of Jesus' most special Y-fronts what do I do? Okay Georgia just act calm, it will all be fine, just answer the door full of maturiosity.

I opened the door and looked up at Dave. He is a sex God, his hair was all messy and he was wearing a white shirt and was holding a massive picnic basket.

"Hello Kittycat, I must say you are beautiful." He leant in and gave me a really gentle kiss on the lips.

I just went nungh, but I think he's used to me saying that by now. He held out his arm for me to take and we walked down my path.

"So miss sex Kitty how are you?" Well Dave I could be carrying your child and I'm having a nervy b about it.

"I'm fine thanks Dave." I said looking at the floor.

**5 minutes later**

Dave has taken me to the park we used to go to. And he's put down the rug and all this food with candles, c'est la romantic! We sat opposite each other and he smiled at me.

"You really do look lovely tonight Georgia, I... I really love you." Awww he said he loved me, how beyond marvy is that. Quick respond Georgia, respond.

"I really love you to, Dave." Dave grinned and then went to get out some champagne.

"What are we celebrating Dave?" I asked as he poured me a glass.

"You love me, I definitely love you its worth celebrating. I feel like celebrating everyday now I'm with you again Gee." He passed me the glass and I took a big gulp of it. Hang on you aren't supposed to drink if you're pregnant. I quickly spat the mouthful of champers out, unfortunately I spat it all over Dave.

**One second later**

I am wiping at Dave and he is laughing like a loon on loon tablets!

"Georgia, if you wanted to feel me up why didn't you just ask?" Dave said. "Seriously though Gee, are you alright? You don't seem very happy?" I don't know why but I suddenly started blubbing into Dave.

"Come on Kittycat, tell me what's wrong."

"Oh Dave, We did the full monty but you didn't put on a boy balloon and now the painters haven't come and they should of two weeks ago and now I'm having a spaz attack because I think I might be with child." Dave just sat there like a fish. And no, I don't mean he grew scales and started swimming, he just kept opening and closing his mouth. Alot.

"Right so... I could be a Dad?"

"Maybe..."

"Right." Dave looked at me and smiled. "Right" Then he knelt down beside me and held my hand.

"I haven't got a ring or anything because well I wasn't expecting to have to well... Georgia Nicolson will you marry me?" Oh my Giddy God, I can't believe Dave just asked me to marry him.

"Dave! You don't have to propose just because I'm pregnant!"

"Well it's just right really isn't it?"

"Come on Dave it's the 20th centurary." Dave just looked at me then laughed,

"Georgia it's the 21st centurary you know!" Oh trust him to take the mick out of my general knowledge, that's no way to treat your nearly fiancé.

"Let's find out for sure. Can we get a test?" Dave said jumping up. "I think Boots do a midnight pharmacy." He held out his hand for me and pulled me up, and then he started walking toward town.

**One hour later,**

Well we finally got the test, Dave had to make sure we got the best kind. He was asking the lady in the shop loads of questions. I don't think she minded mind, I reckon she fancied him.

"Do you think you should do it now?" Dave said

"Okay. Hang on."

"Hey, I'm coming with you." Yeah right I'm going to let Dave witness me peeing on a stick

"I'll do it and then come out. Pass me the instructions."

"Why do you need the instructions? It's just peeing on stick!" I gave him my worst look and closed the bathroom door. Right it says to pee on the little blue square. Well here goes nothing. I must say it is very strange going to the piddly diddly department on a stick.

**Two minutes later**

"Come on Gee, I could've eaten a small penguin in the time your taking... that would be weird though." I opened the door holding the stick between two fingers and Dave grabbed the instructions.

"Right, it says here that a blue line means you're without child and two blue lines mean's your urgh... pregnant."

"Right." Dave came up to me and started playing with my hair.

"Georgia, I want you to know that whatever's on that test I'll stick with you forever. I love you Gee."

"I love you too Dave." He kissed my head then said.

"Right after three we look, One...two...three...

**It's really short I know but I wanted it to end like this. R&R xx keeping you all in suspenence: p**

**X**


	7. El minestrone returns

**Sorry for leaving you all in suspendios but you know you loved it really :] Expect lots of fluff in this chapter as I'm in a fluffy mood. And probably a little bit of aggerz. **

_One... Two... Three_

"I can't look Dave, what does it say?" Dave took the test and held it really far away from him.

"Oh my Pants! It's got two lines. That means you're... that means you're pregnant." Giddy God! I am with child. Oh I need to sit down.

**One minute later**

Sitting on the floor with Dave next to me, he is looking a bit nervy actually; I shall have to ask him if he's alright. Brain to mouth, talk.

"Dave" I said "Are you alright?" he nodded slowly.

"I'm going to be a dad." He looked at me really seriously, then he did his crinkly smile and shouted "I'm gonna be a Dad!" Well he seems beyond the valley of the happy, but he doesn't have to push a real human out of him! Then he started doing a crazy version of the Viking Hornpipe dance.

**30 seconds later**

Dave has stopped doing his version of the Viking hornpipe dance and is sitting next to me again.

"Are you okay about it all Kittycat?" Dave said seriously. Am I alright with it? I mean I'm only twenty, I don't know if I'm ready for a baby. But I really really love Dave; he's incredibly groovy gravy looking and lovely. And I think I want to spend my whole life with him. And I could dress the baby up in loads of marvy outfits and I could teach it the disco Hornpipe dance! It would be cool with Knobs on. But what if I turn out like a sad loon like my Mutti?

"What if I turn out like my Mutti Dave?" Dave laughed lots then said

"Your Mutti made you Sexkitty. Therefore she is truly the best mum ever. And you'll be just as good, well hopefully a bit better."

"Thanks Dave. I'm still a bit nervy about it though."

"So am I Georgia." He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. "But I love you and we will work it out together. I love you Gee." He turned me round to face him and kissed me really softly on the lips, then he gently picked me up and walked me to his bed and tucked me in.

"Night Gee, I love you." He got in bed next to me and then said "Let's just hope it gets my nose." I leant over and hit him on the head, but he just laughed.

**10:30Am,**

There was a knock at the door and Dave walked in just wearing Jim jam bottoms and carrying a tray with tea and toast and a little flower . Awww how sweet is that? Very sweet that is how sweet.

I said "Dave you are the loveliest laughy man ever,"

"I know Georgia, I really am aren't I. And you are the gorgiest sex kitty ever." He put the tray on the table next to me and jumped into bed. "I still can't believe I'm going to be a Dad. It's a bit exciting."

"Yeah Dave, it's very nearly really marvy." He smiled at me then held my face in his hand (not literally you fools.) Then he leaned in and started snogging me, number 5 and then straight on to number 6!

**5 minutes later**

Yummy scrumboes, Dave can snog! He is a lip nibbler extraordinaire. Double marvy...with knobs. He wrapped his arms around me even tighter and then did a bit more number 6 with a touch of number eight

"I think we should inform our families that you're baking." Baking? What on baby Jesus' green earth is Dave talking about, I said

"Dave what on Jesus' green earth are you talking about?"

"Well Kittycat, you've got a bun in the oven!" The he start laughing, like a err laughing thing. "Seriously Georgia I even surprise myself with my funniness."

"You're mad Dave."

"You're the mad one."

"You're mad." Hmmmm I can see where this is going.

"You're mad"

"You're..." Tickly bears. "Dave stop it, Aagh!" He leant over me and started snogging me again.

**One hour later**

Standing outside my Mutti and Vatti's house. Me and Dave are psyching ourselves up to go and see our rents, mine first then his.

"Okay, we will just go in and be very polite and nicey and tell them then run." Dave said. How immature is that? Well I don't care if it's not full of maturiosity I think it's a good idea.

"Right, lets go in." I took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. Libby opened it wearing some sort of toga, you would think she would have grown out of dressing up, she is ten now.

"Dave, hi!" Libby said, she always loved Dave, infact now I think she fancies him, I mean who wouldn't? He is very nice looking. Then Libby looked over at me. "Oh hi Georgia." Well that's a lovely way to greet your sister isn't it?

"Bob! Get off." Oh Giddy God, I can hear the parent porn, I raised mY eyebrows and she pulled an extremely weird face. I held Dave's hand and pulled him into the lounge, we sat on the sofa next to each other and Libby sat on the floor in front of us.

"Don't think you can just snog in front of me, I have enough of that with Mum and Dad." She said. Dave just laughed and said

"You lobe it!"She just pulled another stupid face and went to get mutti and Vatti. Okay this is it, time to tell them, deep breathes Georgia deep breathes.

"We've got enough time to run away Kittycat." Dave whispered in my ear, then Mutti came breasting in, her nunga's flying everywhere.

"Georgie! Hello Darling!" She pulled me into a hug, honestly does she want to suffocate me with her nunga's? "Oh hey Dave! Whats up?"

Oh God she is trying to be cool in front of Dave now. Save me Lord Jesus!

"Hi Mrs Nicolson, me and Georgia wanted talk to you, and you Mr Nicolson."

"Right well sit down David, Connie, and Libby." Then Dad actually got a cigar out. El minestrone returns!

"Right well, as you know I've been going out with Georgia for a month now and... and." He stopped and then coughed. Then he whispered in my ear. "I don't think I can tell them."

Right well I will do it, because I am a mature women.

"Mum, Dad. I'm, I mean we...me and Dave are having a...a"

"What a baby?" Vatti said then laughed like a loon for ages.

"Ugh well yes Mr Nicolson" Dave said. Vatti stopped laughing and went really, really red.

"What?" He said

"I'm pregnant Dad."

**Half an hour later**

I think Dad has calmed down a little bit now. He is having a man to man chat with Dave. And I'm sat in the Kitchen with mum.

"So are you excited about it Georgia?" She said

"Umm well I'm a bit nervy really. But I reckon it will be fun to dress it up and stuff."

"It's not a toy Georgia. It's a hard job raising a child well. It took me a long time to master it." Yeah right, I don't think Mutti ever mastered it, I mean look at Libby.

"Yes okay mum."

"I'm going to be a grandma then. I'm not really old enough."

"I think you are mum, maybe you should start dressing a bit more grandmotherish. It's the right thing to do."

"Georgia I am in the prime of life. Anyway my fashion sense is very sophisticated."

"Yes, for a prostitute."

**Rubbish ending in know,but that chapter wasn't really going anywhere. R&R please :D X **

**P.s Dave's family next.**


End file.
